This invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to arrangements for mounting marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors, on a boat transom.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which illustrate mounting arrangements for marine propulsion devices: Strang U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,257, issued Oct. 15, 1974, and Ferguson U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,945, issued May 22, 1984.